


Reason Number 147 Why The Empty Hates Castiel

by seajelly (Legless_fish_on_rollerskates)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (by grossing it out so much that it never takes him in the first place), Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean Winchester Saves Castiel from the Empty, Episode AU: s15e18 Despair, Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Somewhat crack, Well - Freeform, dean and cas live, that's all that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legless_fish_on_rollerskates/pseuds/seajelly
Summary: What if Dean confessed his feelings first?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Reason Number 147 Why The Empty Hates Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this Tumblr post](https://sunforgrace.tumblr.com/post/645425404573876224/hmm-just-had-a-horrible-little-thought-nsfw)

Death is banging on the dungeon door, the sigil hastily drawn in angel’s blood already starting to crumble. Dean Winchester and Castiel stare at each other, panicked. Out of options, out of time.

“She’s gonna get through that door.” 

Hopeless.

“I know.”

Defeated.

“And she’s gonna kill you, and then she’s gonna kill me.” Dean Winchester looks down, clenches his jaw, and whispers, “I’m sorry.”

Castiel opens his mouth, to say what he’s not sure. There’s an idea starting to simmer in his mind, an insane, desperate idea, but before he can begin to voice it he is interrupted.

“Cas, I need to say something.”

“Dean, no—”

“Yes I  _ do _ .” There’s determination in his eyes now, he’s made a decision. “I tried to tell you before, but I couldn’t. You stopped me and I took the easy way out. And I know I’m a damn coward, alright, I’m perfectly aware. But if we’re gonna die today and we’re not coming back this time, then there’s something you need to hear first. Something—something I  _ want  _ you to hear first.”

“Dean, what are you…?”

“I’m in love with you,” Dean blurts out, and time stands still.

“You—” Castiel can’t speak, can’t make his mouth shape the words, of  _ all the times _ for his vessel to fail him why did it have to be  _ now _ ?

Dean runs a shaky hand through his hair. “I get that you don’t feel the same, really, it’s fine, I’m not expecting you to. I know I’m just a human, right? But I didn’t wanna die without at least saying it, I’m pathetic enough as-is…”

Dean keeps rambling, words getting faster and faster, and Castiel still can’t say anything. The banging on the door grows louder every second and all Cas wants is for Dean to be able to see how wrong he is about himself, but he’s still talking nonsense and Castiel can’t seem to remember how to talk at all.

So he does what any rational person would do when faced with someone they love who desperately needs to shut up: He grabs Dean by the shoulders, yanks him forward, and kisses him.

Dean tenses for half a second, before responding with more enthusiasm than Castiel thought was physically possible. Castiel stumbles backwards until he’s pressed up against the wall, and Dean’s tongue is in his mouth and his hands are absolutely everywhere and it’s desperate and frantic and so, so good. Somewhere in the back of Castiel’s mind he’s aware of Billie still pounding on the dungeon door, and somewhere else he registers Dean shoving the coat and the jacket off his shoulders and reaching for his tie, but mostly his head is full of  _ I love him, I love him, I love him, he loves me back. _

All signs are indicating that they’re about to have sex on a hard concrete floor in a poorly lit room where people have been tortured, and they’re definitely going to die as soon as the sigil on the door fails, and it is, hands-down, the happiest moment of Castiel’s entire, very long life.

—

The Empty is  _ really fucking pissed off _ . 

Specifically, the Empty is  _ really fucking pissed off at Death _ .

Oh sure, it’s not happy with the nephilim boy either, but the Empty’s not naive enough to think that he exploded himself on purpose. It knew what Billie’s plan had been, and it knows that when that plan had failed, Billie had tossed the kid into the Empty to blow up far away from her. 

The Empty does not appreciate being used to contain a bomb.

And the Empty  _ really  _ does not appreciate that that bomb woke  _ everybody  _ up.

There are so many of them, and they’re all yelling, and they won’t go back to sleep, and it is So. Very. Loud.

Between all the screaming of the dead angels and demons, the Empty almost doesn’t notice the faint tug on its essence. The tug grows stronger, and the Empty tries to ignore the headache that it would definitely have if it had a head, but there’s just so much  _ noise _ . It’s not until the Empty feels itself being dragged toward Earth that it realizes what it is.

Castiel.

That infuriating angel that has caused the Empty far too many problems. 

He’s  _ happy _ .

How is that possible? It’s barely even been a year! The Empty had intended to drag out the punishment, let Castiel suffer for decades, maybe even centuries. It certainly doesn’t want to have to deal with Castiel right now, on top of everything else.

But a deal is a deal, and at least maybe this will give the Empty some satisfaction before it has to go back to the chaos that Death has caused.

At first when the Empty arrives in the Winchester Bunker, it doesn’t really understand what it’s seeing. There’s Castiel, and there’s Dean Winchester, and they’re very tangled together on the floor. The Empty takes the form of the demon Meg so it can get a closer look, mostly thinking about how it’s going to be difficult to extract Castiel without also taking Dean Winchester. It takes a few steps closer (they don’t seem to have noticed it) and— _ oh for the love of the void. _

The Empty claps a hand over its mouth and stumbles back, horrified. How is it supposed to take Castiel while he’s doing this, this gross— _ human  _ thing? It can’t separate them, not without touching far more of Castiel than it has ever wanted to. And it certainly can’t take both of them—what if they don’t stop? The Empty can just picture it, hundreds of angels and demons screaming and yelling and not shutting up, and Dean Winchester and Castiel doing positively disgusting things and defiling its precious nothing. It thinks it might vomit.

The bodies on the floor continue writhing, and the Empty is seriously considering just leaving and forgetting about the deal entirely, and then Death bursts into the room with a bang.

Dean and Castiel freeze (really? they won’t stop for the Empty, the most formidable foe in nonexistence, but they’ll stop for _her?_ _seriously??_ ) but they don’t let go of each other. Death makes a disgusted noise when she sees them, but stalks forward all the same, and the Empty has about three seconds to make a decision. 

It can take Castiel and leave, but now there’s definitely no time to separate him from Dean, and there is no way in creation the Empty is risking bringing them both back together.

It can just go, now, and forget this whole thing happened, and it’ll get Castiel in a few minutes when Billie kills him anyway. But then Billie will get what she wants, and the Empty is still  _ really fucking pissed off at Billie _ .

So the Empty stretches out a tendril of nothing and wraps it firmly around Death, makes brief eye contact with Castiel, and releases its claim on his life. After all, giving up the annoying angel that woke up the Empty in exchange for the entity that broke their agreement and woke up  _ everybody  _ seems like a pretty good trade to it.

—

Dean blinks up from where he’s lying on the floor, breathing hard. Cas is above him, and they’re both staring at the place where Billie just vanished.

“What—what the fuck?” gasps Dean. Then, “Wait, was that  _ Meg _ ?” 

Castiel coughs awkwardly. “Not exactly.” 

At Dean’s raised eyebrows, Cas sighs. “It’s a long story. When Jack was dying, I—I made a deal.”

Dean’s eyes narrow. “What kind of deal?” 

“I don’t think it matters anymore. If the Empty was going to collect, I’m quite certain it already would have.”

“The  _ Empty _ ? Cas, seriously, what?”

“Dean, is this really your top priority right now? I told you, it’s not an issue, I’ll explain everything later. Weren’t we rather in the middle of something?”

Dean nods quickly. “Right, yeah, yeah okay, I trust you, we’ll talk about it later, let’s get back to… you know.”

Cas laughs, letting the pure, unfiltered joy he’s feeling show on his face. He reaches down to cradle Dean’s cheek in his palm, and just before he kisses him he whispers against his lips, “I love you too.”


End file.
